Querido Soul
by Pisciis
Summary: Soul y Maka 19 años, pareja. Viven juntos. El dia que Soul planea pedirle matrimonio a Maka encuentra una carta que casi hace que la proposicion se valla a la basura. Mal summary. poco espcio para escribir o.O


_Q__uerido Soul_

Era un día como cualquier otro, Soul se había vuelto un Death Scythe muy poderoso. Muchas personas le respetaban y muchos otros pedían por sus servicios muy seguidos y casi siempre llegaba a altas horas de la noche, pero sentía que valía la pena un día duro de trabajo cuando regresaba a su hogar, junto a su razón de vivir, junto a SU Maka.

-Hogar dulce hogar –hablo Soul mientras se quitaba el casco y se bajaba de su motocicleta. Estaba cansado y hambriento pero todo malestar se veía minimizado por el deseo que él tenia para ver a su amada novia, y futuramente, esposa.

Había planeado todo el día entorno a la importante propuesta que tenia que hacerle a Maka. En la mañana se levanto temprano, incluso más temprano que Maka. Fue a una joyería y pidió que le entregaran el anillo de compromiso de oro que había mandado a grabar, después salió camino a la tintorería en donde pidió que le lavaran y almidonaran su traje preferido, cuando estuvo listo lo tomo y salió de ahí. Finalmente, ya entrada la noche y luego de hacer unas diligencias que Shinigami-sama le pidió, tomo una ducha en el Shibusen, se puso su elegante traje, se puso colonia y salió hacia el restaurante favorito de Maka, en donde los meseros ya lo esperaban con una gran cena romántica empaquetada y lista para llevar. Luego de tomarla se dirigió a su casa, ya cambiado, con la comida lista y lo más importante, el anillo bien empaquetado. Para cuando termino todo, dieron las 6:30 PM.

-¡Maka, ya volví! –hablo dejando la llave de la puerta en la mesita de noche que estaba justo a la par de esta, se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a poner los platos en la mesa de la cocina para luego servir la comida pero cuando llego a la mesa de la sala con los dos platos de comida, miro una carta que estaba sobre ella. Dejo los platos en la mesa y comenzó a leer la carta.

_Querido Soul:_

_Tú y yo nos conocemos desde que somos niños. Primero solamente éramos conocidos de lejos, luego nos hicimos Técnico y Arma, pasamos a ser mejores amigos, luego amigos con derecho y finalmente pasamos a ser pareja. Ame cada etapa que pasamos mediante íbamos creciendo y realmente valoro cada recuerdo que tengo junto a ti, lamentablemente, Soul… yo ya no puedo seguir contigo, amado mío. Debo seguir adelante y seguir mi camino como la mejor Técnico del momento así como tú seguiste el camino a ser la mejor Arma. Te amo, y me duele enormemente dejarte pero así debe ser. Si en un futuro tú y yo nos reencontramos nuevamente ten por seguro que volveré a tus brazos, a tú calor, a tú compañía, pero solamente si tú aun sientes lo mismo por mi._

_Por favor Soul vive tú vida como siempre la deseaste vivir y no te preocupes si yo estoy bien o estoy mal. Ama a alguien más, vuélvete mucho más fuerte y llega a vencer de una vez a mi Padre._

_Espero no me odies luego de esto Soul, pero realmente necesito este cambio y creo que tú también._

_Adiós Soul, cuídate, se feliz y… te amo._

_Atte.:_

_Maka Albarn. Tuya por siempre y para siempre._

_PD: no me busques, por favor._

Soul dejo caer su mano lentamente mientras sus ojos permanecían inmensamente abiertos y pequeñas lágrimas se comenzaban a agrupar en sus ojos. Sintió que sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y que su corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Callo de rodillas al suelo completamente agotado mientras en la habitación se escuchaba ligeramente una risita maligna.

-_jajajajajajaja valla Evans, tú amada novia te dejó, eso debe ser muy doloroso para ti, ¿no es así? Parece que al final, esa chica solo te utilizo como un juguete jajajajaja._

-Cállate… Maka nunca me utilizaría, así no es ella –balbuceó muy suavemente.

-_Dices que así no es ella, pero realmente te hizo lo que tú pensaste que nunca te aria. Te dejo, jajajaja pobre desdichado-_se burlaba el demonio.

-Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate ¡CALLATE! –grito a todo pulmón apretando sus puños con tanta violencia que comenzaron a sangrar cuando se incrusto las uñas en la piel.

-¿Soul? –hablo una voz femenina desde la entrada de la puerta. Se oyeron unos pasos y luego se vio la figura de una chica de unos 19 o 20 años de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos color esmeralda. Cargaba unas bolsas de plástico y llevaba un vestido blanco de tubo, muy fresco.

-Maka… -susurro algo ausente mirando a la chica.

-¡Soul! –hablo alarmada y dejo caer las bolsas de la compra al suelo para luego tirarse ella al piso de rodillas y tomar la cara de su Soul para ver sus ojos que habían perdido ese brillo tan especial que siempre se captaba cuando él la miraba- ¡Soul ¿Qué paso? –pregunto alarmada, mirándolo y sacudiéndolo un poco para que reaccionara.

-Ma-ka…Ma-ka…Maka… ¡Maka! –hablo Soul, primero ausente y luego desesperado, para luego tomar a su técnico en sus brazos, en un abrazo tan desesperado que incluso asfixiaba a la chica.

-Soul ¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Maka preocupada y luego miro la carta tirada a un lado de Soul, la leyó y cuando termino, se pregunto como había llegado ahí pero lo ignoro para luego sonreír con melancolía. –Así que la encontraste ¿eh? –dijo sonriendo, luego giro su rostro y beso a Soul en los labios –Esta carta la escribí hace dos años Soul, cuando tú y yo cumplimos un mes de novios y un mes de ser Death Scythe y técnico. Por la presión y todo, me sentía que ya no podía vivir mas así. Por lo que escribí esta carta, a sugerencia de Tsubaki, para desahogarme pero nunca te la pensaba dar. Me moriría si me fuera de tú lado Soul, y no es exagerar, es la verdad –dijo Maka algo culpable por la carta.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo –dijo Soul mientras la abrazaba- Nunca me dejes Maka, nunca.

-Nunca lo are, Soul.

-Maka –dijo Soul, separándose de su abrazo, tomo las manos de Maka y la miro a los ojos- Te amo Maka, eres la única mujer para mí en esta vida, nunca nadie te reemplazara en mi corazón, es por eso Maka Albarn que hoy te digo esto: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? –dijo mostrando el anillo de compromiso.

-S-Soul… si, si, si, si, si y ¡mil veces si! –grito Maka para tirarse encima de Soul y terminar los dos tirados en el suelo.

-jajajaja te amo –dijo dándole un beso en la frente y luego colocándole el anillo.

-También yo te amo –y beso sus labios.

Esa fue sin duda alguna, la mejor noche de ambos. Y celebraron su compromiso, consumando su amor, de nuevo, mientras el mensaje del anillo brillaba mientras pasaba este acto: "A tú lado, hoy y siempre"

.F.I.N.


End file.
